Lips of an Angel
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: SONGFIC. With every chapter there is a new song. Set after season six, how will Luke and Lorelai get along without each other...find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of you who have put up with me for this long I thank you. You all pretty much by now that I am a straight JAVAJUNKIE in my writings, and that's the way I'll stay, from now until the day I die. (I plan to be addicted to seasons one through five that long: ) But this fic is going to take a slightly different test and while I questioned it the whole time I was writing it, I am satisfied with the end result. Some of you may hate it, some of you may love it, others will remain undecided, whatever. I got inspiration for this **_songfic_** from a song called _Lips of an Angel_ by the band _Hinder _who's first album, Extreme Behavior, debuted last September. If you haven't heard of them you should at least download this song, and/or buy/download the album, it's killer and it offers a song for every kind of emotion that you may have. And for the record it's better to listen to the song while you read this fic, but if you can't I understand. But go download it and then read it again, you'll find the musical effects much more gratifying than just reading it.

Lord I ramble too much.

Ok, this takes place at the end of season six (no, _she _**DIDN'T!**) and Luke and Lorelai are broken up. (**NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNOOOOOO!)**

Luke is now in a relationship with the mother of his daughter (I fear that mentioning their names may spoil it for me, just read my pen!), and Lorelai is now dating the father of her daughter, (again absolutely no names, I hate him, he knows who he is).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT WANT THEM…

The sound of his phone ringing on the nightside table startled him from a dream he wished he could remain in forever, in a time when all was right with the world, and his world wasn't spun off its axis. Groggily he reached over and grasped at it, accidentally knocking it to the floor. He began to mutter curse words under his breath at whoever would dare to call him at…two-thirty in the morning! He realized after looking up at his clock. Noticing that Anna was stirring in the bed beside him he quickly flipped the phone open and grunted into the phone.

"Luke?" Came the muffled response from the other end of the line. _'Lorelai.'_ He instantly recognized the voice and as his heart rate increased he found a lump forming in his throat at the sound of his name from her lips. He quickly stood and made his way out into the hallway of Anna's house, he had been staying here a lot since that night.

"Lorelai?" He finally whispered after making it to the kitchen where he leaned back against the counter.

"Yeah." She sniffled, although she was clearly crying Luke could tell that she was smiling over the phone. "It's me. I-I know that it's late an-and I shouldn't even be calling you. N-not after all t-that's happened between us but-"

"Lorelai, what's wrong why are you crying?" He interrupted, not attempting to hide the concern in his voice.

"I just.…" She trailed.

"What, Lorelai, talk to me!" He whispered, warily watching the hallway, making sure that he hadn't woken Anna.

"I just needed to hear your voice." She revealed, sniffing rather loudly into the phone. Luke couldn't help but smile at her confession and found his palms beginning to sweat at the mere thought of her.

_Honey, why are you calling me so late? _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

Honey, why are you crying, is everything ok? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud. Well my girls in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice, Say my name, it sounds so sweet Coming from the Lips of An Angel Hearing those words, it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the Lips of An Angel 

"Isn't he there with you?" Luke asked bitterly, knowing he'd struck a nerve when she took a moment to reply.

"No, he's in the other room sleeping, I-I had a dream about you and I…I had to talk to you, he'd die if he knew where I was right now."

"You dream about me?" He whispered, beginning to feel rather faint.

"All the time." She answered immediately, leaving no room for doubt. "Don't you?" She asked hopefully.

"All the time." He replied smiling.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight 

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_Does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"What do you dream about?" She asked slowly.

Luke hesitated before replying honestly. "About what a damn fool I was for not eloping with you that night."

"Really?" She said, sniffling again.

"Yeah, why?"

"I dream about not trying to pressure you into eloping and the fact that we could be married right now if I would've been more patient."

"Have you dreamt that or are you just saying that to let me know you're sorry for what you did?"

"Both." She half-laughed. "Listen I'm sorry that I woke you this late, it was wrong of me."

"No..." He corrected her. "It's not wrong at all, I'm glad you called."

Well my girl's in the next room 

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Say my name, it sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the Lips of an Angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the Lips of An Angel_

"Well I better let you get back to…"

"Yeah…yeah…well, goodnight Lorelai."

"Luke?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" He said, bringing the phone back to his ear.

"I still love you, you know?" She confessed, a new wave of tears streaming down her face. His heart began turning somersaults in his chest and he closed his eyes quickly to try to force away the tears threatening to emerge. His free hand came up to swipe at his tears as he looked shyly down at his feet.

"I know." He said quietly. "I still love you."

"We-well," She hesitated for another moment.

_And I never wanna say goodnight, _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful, _

With the Lips of an Angel… Honey why are you calling me so late? 

"Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai." He waited until he heard the click of her phone before hanging up, sitting the phone on the counter beside him as he began to furiously swipe at his tears. Once settled down he finally grabbed the phone and began towards the hallway, shocked into stillness though at the sight of a disappointed Anna before him…

_A/N: Now I know that it's not an update for either of the two fics I have running right now, but I hope this was to your liking. I had to write it, I luv it, what do you think? I could end it here, make it a one-shot, or I could continue and make it my own version of season seven and then have to update for three stories. Tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

RATING HAS BEEN UPPED TO M

With a beer in his hand Luke plopped down on his leather sofa and drank. The only sound in the room was the occasional swishing of beer inside the bottles, and the clicking of a new bottle being opened. In the course of three weeks he had managed to go through two women, the ladder of which he had had no intention of ever being with and the former of which he had had no plans to ever leave. Why was all of this happening to him? He knew that he didn't love Anna, it would always be Lorelai, no one could even compare to her. And yet he went to Anna, thinking he could make himself be with her, but it was Lorelai he imagined beneath him the one and only time he could fuck Anna. It wasn't the same, Luke only rarely _fucked_ Lorelai, while it was always new and exciting, he had _always_ made love to Lorelai. To her credit Anna hadn't even seemed surprised that he had been talking to her, she had even claimed to knowing it would happen. Of course she had known it would happen, when he had shown up on her doorstep three weeks ago he had looked as if he'd been run over by a dump truck. Lorelai had been unfaithful.

Now however as he downed his sixth beer he realized that _he_ had also been unfaithful to her, not in the physical sense, but emotionally. As flashbacks of the six months that his daughter had spent in his life he could now see how obvious it was that she was miserable, that she was lonely, if only he could go back in time. As his gaze traveled around his apartment he couldn't help but feel her presence, she was everywhere, including his heart. His gaze finally came to his unmade bed, not slept in since they had last shared it, his flannel that she had worn still caught up in the blankets from their lovemaking. Tears began to spring in his eyes and this time he let them poor openly down his face.

I think you can do much better than me After all the lies that I made you believe 

_And guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed, where your nightgown used to be_

He had made her promise not to keep anything from him. He had sat, with her in his lap, in the chair across from him, and promised along with her to not keep any secrets from her. But when that little girl appeared in his life he did what he always did….kept to himself. His habits had not been part of the deal, no secrets meant no secrets, but no matter how many times he wanted to tell her he couldn't. He was afraid of how she'd react, and as time went by the nagging feeling his gut couldn't shake became something that he had grown accustomed to, like a sixth toe as Lorelai would say. His gut had been right, much to his discomfort and the look of utter disappointment and hurt in her eyes once she found out left him feeling hollow, much like tonight. He had asked for it by not loving her like he should, for not telling her everyday that he loved her, for not making love to her every day, for not touching her everyday. He hadn't loved her enough and he had no one to blame for what she did except himself. She had begged him to elope and he had relented, for what reason God only knows. As he sat here in an aloneness he had become accustomed to a new wave of tears hit the usually gruff man, and another beer was hurriedly chugged.

I told myself I won't miss you 

_But I remember, what it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Lorelai had always been one of the happiest people he had known, she was never without a smile. Looking back at the months before the Nardini's came along he and Lorelai were hardly ever apart. He had been practically living with her since the construction crew had seen her naked so long ago, and he had loved every minute of it. Every morning, without fail, rain or shine, they made love. Luke had found that he didn't even need to open his eyes to pleasure her, he _knew_ her. All he had to do was feel and that was enough, it was more than enough and they both knew it, both cherished it. It was the only thing they had needed to know and that's all they wanted. Before the Nardini's there wasn't but a handful of days, not including their first break-up, that they hadn't made love.

Almost every place in the diner, her house, and the lake had been marked by their groping, and they hadn't hesitated. Luke's memory drifted to a day around June of last year. She had come into the diner right before the dinner rush and sat down, her long, tan legs accented perfectly by the skirt she had chose to wear and as she leaned over the counter to kiss Luke he had wasted no time in motioning her towards the storage room, backing her against the cigarette machine, and pounding relentlessly into her. Once submerging back into the then filling diner both were smiling, sweating, and sated. Luke felt himself growing hard at the memory and undid the fly button of his jeans to relieve his discomfort.

While looking through your old box of notes 

_I found those pictures I took that you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't wanna lose_

_That time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room_

As the memory began to replay in his mind Luke's hand traveled to his throbbing erection, stroking himself slowly as the memory replayed itself in his mind, seeming as if it were occurring again, it was so vivid.Grunting, he began to stroke himself, his eyes sealed tight, his left hand still gripping the beer bottle. Shuddering he released himself, not caring about the mess, only wanting to feel. "Lorelai." He breathed, finally coming back down to Earth.

I told myself I won't miss you 

_But I remember, what it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm laying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over and I can't pretend_

_I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure, this can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

As their conversation of earlier replayed in his mind he did up his jeans, letting his beer fall to the floor. Then and there he decided that the next time he was gonna cum, it would be in Lorelai.

A/N: Dirty I know, but will probably get worse, sorry if I offended. Song is Better Than Me, by Hinder


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine…

A/N: Ok so I've debated for what seems like hell and ever on this story. What song to use next, where the story line should go in general, and why the hell I haven't made them get together yet. However my best friend read the story the other night and said she wouldn't change a thing, that the angst in unreal – in a good way – hopefully her opinion is the popular one because she has never steered me wrong.

Alright for those of you who don't know I am one of **_Hinder's_** biggest junkies. I love them, their cool as hell and I can relate to every damn one of their songs. It also helps that their songs also can be related to this story, in my good opinion.

**Cywen69:** thank you for the wonderful review, it is greatly appreciated, you seem to know where I'm going with this story and the feelings I'm trying to portray, thank you.

**Regina Phalangie:** LOVE THE PEN…Friends has to be one of my all time favourite shows, it rocks socks. And a hell yeah to you for knowing that Bliss would indeed be the next song, not in this chapter tho, it's a short one and a song won't be needed until tomorrow, just read and you'll know…

**The27thGilmore: **Don't you just love Hinder? I bought the CD the day it released and got our junior class ADDICTED. Lips of an Angel was the goodnight song at prom this year. Being an outspoken prom committee member helped. I am not afraid to praise any book, band, or person I feel deserves it and Hinder is my baby. I'm rambling now, sorry, but thanx for the review

Luke was amazed at the fact that he couldn't seem to find her. Right after they had broken up this last time it seemed that he could go nowhere without seeing her. Then he hadn't wanted to see her, when he did he wanted to sit down and bawl, his very soul feeling as if it were being drawn from him with a mere glimpse of her. Admitting to this fact was one he would never do but with every meeting he would go back to the diner and hole himself up in his apartment, curled into the fetal position, his heart wrenching so badly he couldn't help but cry.

Now he couldn't seem to find her no matter where he looked. He had woke up with a hangover the size of an anvil and a fierce determination to get her back. His determination had depleted however as today she was nowhere to be found. He had tried the Inn where Sookie had informed him that she had taken the day off. Miss Patty claimed to have seen her at Weston's at six that morning and Babette hadn't seen her for three days. It was then that he was reminded of her phone call the previous night, a feeling of overwhelming sickness coming over him. She was with _him_, and the fact made him sick. But she had told him she loved him, hadn't she? Damn straight she had, but if she did then where the hell was he now, when he _needed_ her? She was at _his_ house doing God knows what with a man that she didn't love. With that thought rolling through his mind he began to walk down to the gas station where he purchased a bottle of Belvedere Vodka, the mansion on the label somehow enticing him.

Making his way down the let streets of a night time Stars Hollow he decided to take his poison to the lake, going back to his apartment would be too much, a sensory overload to be exact, for everything about it reminded him of her and therefore appealed to all of his senses. Seating himself on the pier he removed the bottle from the paper bag, throwing it into the lake before opening the bottle and taking a long drink of the bitter drink.

Looking down at his feet memories began to encompass him, the smell of her perfume somehow invading his nostrils, a deep breath drawing the smell within him, somehow becoming a part of him. Taking another long swig from the bottle he closed his eyes as thoughts of her entered his mind. The last time they were here she had enticed him into skinny dipping. Well it could be considered that, she had been in bra and panties and he in boxers when the entered, but when the left they were both naked, quickly pulling on the clothes they had arrived in and grinning the whole way home. Luke felt his member harden at the thought and groaned in frustration as his eyes finally popped open at the sound of an intake of breath beside him. Turning to find out who this sound had came from his mouth dropped at the sight of…

**A/N: EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love it? I do. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow, wait, later today. WAIT no it won't, I want reviews…No reviews, no chapter. I know that my previous updating habits have depleted but I plan to fall into my old review, inspiration for this story is coming in a hell of a lot. To beat it all I haven't even incorporated a song in this chapter and its short as hell but consider this a mini-chapter, a filler if you must. But it will get hot, it will get steamy, and it will be updated…tomorrow...around ten thirty.I shouldn't do this since I haven't updated in so long but I am a natural tease so get over it. 10 reviewsor no new chapter…G'night**.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE…**

**Regina Phalangie: **I am sorry to report that I have changed my mind about Bliss, another song seemed to do the job better so hopefully you will find the results as satisfying.

**Cywen69: **I am a major fan of long reviews, especially those like yours. Cricket told me the exact thing about the paper bag so she offered an I told you so at your review but at this point I feel Luke's character is OOC, you know? Anywayz thanx for the review, it helped prompt this update.

I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO THANK ALL THAT REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ARE THE SHIT. YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW MUCH IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE AND AS A TOKEN OF M Y APPRECIATION HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Last time on Lips of an Angel… 

…_his eyes finally popped open at the sound of an intake of breath beside him. Turning to find out who this sound had came from his mouth dropped at the sight of…_

"Lorelai?" He asked simply, genuinely believing that he was seeing things. Another intake of breath proved him wrong however, as the scent of the perfume he had got her for Christmas filled his nose.

"Yeah…" She smiled, covering her mouth with her hand as tears began to swell in her eyes. "That any good?" She asked, referring to the bottle of Belvedere he had instantly forgotten.

"It does the trick." He stated, gazing at his now fidgeting hands. An awkward silence ensued in which time Lorelai seemed to move away from him. He immediately extended the bottle to her, momentarily haven forgotten his manners. Smiling slightly she took the bottle from him, trying her damnedest not to touch him, a mere touch would be her undoing. He watched in silence as her mouth curved around the glass of the bottle as she downed a significant swig of the vodka, wincing slightly at the feel of the burn in her throat. Taking a short glance at the bottle she extended the bottle to him, hesitating only momentarily before taking a seat next to him on the dock.

The silence was deafening, nature itself seemed to stop as the two sat, staring out across the lake. Taking another long drink he again offered her a drink that she quickly accepted. After five more exchanges the bottle was gone and despite the fact that both were becoming tipsy, they hadn't even touched yet. "So, how have you been?" He asked, looking for anything to break this silence.

"You mean since last night?" Luke smirked at this, bringing his hands to either side of his thighs, gripping the edge of the dock. Smiling she continued. "I'm better."

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"Well our conversation left me wondering…"

"Me too." He admitted, beginning to lean slightly towards her. "Anna heard me talking to you."

"She did?" Lorelai gasped, her eyes widening. "Chris heard me." Luke smiled slightly, wishing the empty bottle beside him would magically fill itself. He removed his gaze from the bottle, slowly gazing to a crying Lorelai.

"Are you crying because he heard you?"

"No, I'm happy that he heard me. I'm crying because of us."

"Us?" He asked. "Why us?"

"Because we let it get away. We really had something Luke."

"Yeah, at one time."

"Yeah." She sniffled, wiping furiously at her face. "We shouldn't have let it get like this."

"It was inevitable, we were drifting."

"Yeah but we never drifted before…" She trailed, moving her gaze back to the lake, Luke knowing damn well what she was talking about.

"I know. It was my fault, I waited too long to…I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as me."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well then let's leave it as we're both equally sorry."

"Is sorry enough though?" He sighed, gripping the wood harder.

"It can be, if we make it."

"We could make it." He replied, beginning to lean towards her. "We won't be perfect all the time."

"I know that, this last time has bout killed me though Luke. I thought the first time was awful but this time…"

"I know what you mean." He said, "I haven't been sober a night since…well you know."

"Really? You hardly ever drink."

"Well it was the only thing that kept me…I dunno. It's hard to explain." Lorelai only smiled and absentmindedly began leaning towards him. "Never again." He whispered quietly, his gaze traveling to her lips.

"What?"

"We won't have to do this again, the making up thing, never." She only grunted in response.

Just hear me out 

_If it's not perfect I'll perfect it til my heart explodes_

_I highly doubt I can make it through another of your episodes_

_Lashing out_

_One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control_

_You wear me out, but its alright now_

Luke could feel the cotton of her t-shirt as it grazed his arm, the innocent contact sending jolts of electricity up and down his body. Maneuvering so that he was facing her he noticed the questioning look in her eyes, the fear that was clear there. He was sure that his eyes echoed the same, but he also knew that like hers his eyes held love. A love that was gonna last, a love they would make work. Although the alcohol running through them would classify them as drunk, neither when asked later on, would hesitate to recall every vivid detail of the next event, the first kiss of the rest of their lives, their middle. She allowed herself to turn towards him, his right hand coming up to cup her face, pulling her towards him as his lips covered hers sweetly, caressing unrelentingly until she allowed his tongue access to her mouth.

Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, pulling him as close as possible as their tongues touched for the first time in what seemed like forever. Luke pulled away however, his hands fisted in her hair and a look of pure lust filling his eyes. "Let's go home." He said, bringing her with him as he stood. Then to her utter surprise he deftly picked her up, kissing her soundly and somehow managing to carry her blindly towards a home they had been building together.

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_We could end up making love instead of misery_

_Go home and get stoned_

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

_You wear me out, but it's alright now_

The trip to the house seemed much shorter, Luke pushing the door open, closing it quickly behind him and wasting no time in carrying her upstairs. Laying her on the bed they wasted no time in getting undressed, feeling the _need_ to see one another, to _feel_ whole again. Sighing contentedly as he moved over her she offered one last statement. "Luke, I…that night…it meant-"

"Shhhh…" He replied, his index finger to her lips. "I…I know. It was partly my fault."

"No Luke-"

"Shhhhh…." He replied once again, kissing her soundly. "That's no matter now, it's just you and me."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you Lorelai." He said as the made love tenderly throughout the night.

**A/N: I KNOW THAT IT WASN'T STEAMY AND LATE IN COMING BUT WE HAD OUR FIREWORKS TONITE. THE SONG IS 'GET STONED' BY HINDER AND I ONLY USED THE FIRST VERSE AND CHORUS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I COULD HAVE CARRIED IT ON AND COMPLETED IT BUT I AM DOG TIRED, I WAS PART OF THE 52 MILE LONG YARD SALE DOWN HIGHWAY 52, MOM GOT ME UP AT 8 THIS MORNING AND I JUST GOT IN TEN MINUTES AGO, MAKING THIS A LIL RUSHED. THIS IS PROBABLY ONLY THE 1ST PART OF THIS CHAPTER, EXPECT SOME SMUT TOMORROW. OH YEAH, SAME RULE APPLIED AS LAST TIME, NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE. I LOVE THE POWER! 10 OR NO CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PURE SMUT, NOT IMPORTANT TO PLOT, READ WITH EXTREME CAUTION, NOT SUITABLE FOR THE FAINT AT HEART. M RATED CONTENT**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

A gentle rain cascaded on the roof above them as they lay sleeping, wrapped up in one another. Luke was the first to wake, shifting slightly and tightening to grasp he had on her, his lips making their way to her neck where he places several slow, tender kisses. She stirred slightly in his arms, smiling instantly at the feel of his lips along with his hands which were now tenderly caressing her stomach. Without a word he rolled over on top of her, his eyes finally opening to see her, a smile of utter contentment spread across her face, an aura seeming to encompass her. Her hands traveled to cup his unshaven face where she pulled him fully a top of her, enjoying the feel of his weight pressing her down into the mattress.

His lips slanted over hers, a gasp escaping her lips as his tongue made its way into her mouth, their tongues dueling slowly as their hands began to explore one another blindly. He spread her legs apart, the cool air reaching her core and causing her to moan into his mouth. His hand began to tremble in anticipation as it moved towards her, the knowledge that she was already wet somehow making the contact more pleasurable, for both. Teasingly he slipped a finger into her, feeling her hips buck beneath him but deciding for the both of them to take his time, they had the rest of their lives.

As he dipped again into her, she pulled him all the more closer, kissing him as if it was the last kiss they would ever share. After a moment of delicious teasing he decided to focus his attentions elsewhere, breaking their kiss despite her whimpers of protest. Dipping his head he began to nibble her neck, moving down to her breasts, his cock brushing her thigh, a frustrated moan erupting as he popped her left nipple into his mouth, the now wet fingers of his right hand coming up to tease her right.

The feel of the moisture from his mouth and his hand left her clinging to his body, this innocent foreplay already bringing her close to the point of no return. He changed positions, nibbling on her right nipple slightly and tweaking her left simultaneously, her body arching instantly in response. He smiled against her skin, moving farther down, letting the stubble on his cheeks rub gently against her little stomach, the feeling one of the most erotic Lorelai could remember ever experiencing. Her hands went to his head where she played with his hair, feeling him move farther down and feeling his hot breath near her core. "Luke…" She moaned, his tongue plunging into her, her thighs widening and allowing him further access. He moved his tongue out and began to trace her clit, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently, feeling her pulsate beneath him. Bringing his hands up to assist him he bit gently on her clit while simultaneously plunging a finger within her, the feel of which pushed her moaning into oblivion.

When she finally came back down to earth he was beside her, placing long, warm kisses to every inch of her face he could find, his hands gently running down her arms, causing her to tremble. Smiling she rolled on top of him, mimicking his actions of earlier and working on his nipples, feeling them harden into peaks of anticipation as she worked on him. He grunted in happy response to her actions and she teasingly rotated her hips around his cock, pulling away quickly when he attempted to thrust into her. Smiling she leaned down, flicking her tongue into his navel and then bringing her tongue to his shaft where she licked a blazing trail from base to head.

"Ahhhhh…." He growled, his hands fisting into her hair as she took him into her mouth. She looked up at him as she gently sucked, watching his eyes take up residence in the back of his head. "Lo..I'm-I'm gonna-"

She brought her hand up to join her mouth, tracing the underside of his shaft as her mouth slipped away, feeling him shudder and then cum hard. "Oooohhhh…." He sighed, as she stroked him gently, letting him release himself into her hand.

With his eyes still rolling in his head she was surprised when he pulled her to him, sitting up and placing her on his lap. His eyes slowly came to stare hotly at her, his cock dangerously close to her opening. Moving his hands around her he rested them under her thighs, spreading her legs wide and thrusting swiftly into her, both moaning at the filling. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, then her hands to his cheeks where she turned his head to kiss him fiercely, both beginning to move against one another, thrust and counter thrust.

Her tongue darted in to meet his, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust as their pace increased, both moaning into each other's mouth.

Luke thrust hard into her, filling her completely and pulling almost completely out before pounding into her, her nails beginning to scrape across his back sweetly. Rotating her hips slightly he filled her completely, feeling her tightening onto him and making it difficult to thrust. Bringing his hands to her hips he increased his pace, knowing she was close…as was he.

"Lorelai." He sobbed in exertion, the sound of her name releasing her with the next thrust, feeling her release he followed close behind, coming hard into her and falling back onto the bed.

A/N: ANY GOOD? REVIEW, PLEASE 


	6. One half of Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so my incorporation of Hinder songs into this fic are now over. I will be using new songs be different bands, great songs mind you…none of that boy band/barbie doll bullshit. So here is the next installment of this story, a chapter that I hope you all will enjoy…

Disclaimer: not mine…

Sleep could not come soon enough for the exhausted lovers. Although they had made love five times neither could be sated, their time apart leaving them emotionally ready to continue their sinful deeds. Their bodies however were a different story, their lovemaking taking its toll on them physically. Simultaneously they sighed in contentment, a slight whimper of disapproval rising from Lorelai as Luke extracted himself from her. Their breath still slightly labored Luke pulled Lorelai to him, kissing her flaming cheek as they snuggled up against one another.

"I love you Luke." Lorelai sighed, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Despite her condition his whispered reply rang through her ears, encompassing her soul and sending her into a peaceful oblivion. Closing her eyes she found herself drifting away as he repeated those three words yet again.

Without opening his eyes he felt her out, the back of his hand resting on her stomach as it rose up and down with each intake of her breath. After opening his eyes he quickly turned to watch her, smiling at the sight of her, relishing in a feeling that he had thought to be forever lost. Besides kissing her Luke loved to watch her sleep. This could be due to the fact that she was asleep, innocent, quiet. She was dead to the world as she slept, her hair falling over her eyes and her lips twisted into a slight smile even as she slept. Taking her hand in his he began a practice that he had long since perfected, watching her breath as her chest rose and fell.

I catalog these steps now, decisive and intentioned 

_Precise and patterned especially to yours_

_I'm talented at breathing, especially exhaling_

_So that my chest will rise and fall with yours_

He had no clue why he had even started doing this, this breathing. There was no wrong way to breath, however when he held her hand, when he saw and _felt_ her chest rise and fall along with his… How could he possibly describe the feeling? They were one in a non-physical way and yet the connection seemed to run deeper than that of their lovemaking although it was almost neck and neck.

I'm careful not to wake you, fearing conversation It's better just to hold you and keep you pacified 

_I'm talented with reason, I cover all the angles_

_I can fail before I even try…_

As their breathing began occurring simultaneously he began reliving the events of yesterday, of all that led to their beautiful reconciliation. Without meaning to however he also began to think of what led to their split. Would he make the same mistake again? HELL NO! He had lost her twice now, both break-ups making it pretty self-evident that it was impossible for Luke Danes to live without Lorelai Gilmore. There was no debate, no question about the truth in that statement and as he lay there watching her he vowed never to do anything that would part them for more than a day…no matter what the cost.

Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make 

_And I'm the King of them, pushing everything that's good away_

_Won't you hold me now? (I will bend and not break)_

_Won't you hold me now? (I will bend and not break)_

He had pushed her away in the last couple of months. He had left her out and made her feel insignificant, as if she wasn't even a part of the equation, like she wasn't important to him. He knew this, she had told him this and he had not listened. Everyday it had been in her eyes, piercing him, haunting him, but being the man that he was he chose to ignore this and tell himself that he was seeing things, that it wasn't as bad as she had been making it seem. Looking back now he knew that he had known about her unhappiness, that stress added onto his plate would have been too much however, so he ignored it, pretended it wasn't there when almost everyone in Stars Hollow knew. He should have made Lorelai a part of his daughters life, as soon as she had come into his. He should have talked to Anna and made it perfectly clear that they were a package deal. Lorelai was going to be his wife and would be April's dependable stepmother. Coulda, woulda, shoulda, though would not make up for his previous actions, but now he had the opportunity to make things right. And while watching her he chose that moment to vow his absolute devotion to her….

A/N: Dashboard Confessional's Bend and Not Break. This is only half the chapter, I'm tired…more tomorrow, including the rest of this song. C-Ya….oh PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Other half of Chapter 6

A/N: This will be from Lorelai's POV. For some reason this song to me seems like it's being spoken from two different points of view. Or that it could be spoken from two points of view. I hope that you enjoy it. And yes it has been a while since my last update but what can I say? I started writing when there was nothing else to do and now it seems like I have something different to do everyday. I can't remember who told me that I shouldn't make ppl review that I should be glad that they do and I agree. I appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to review but reviews are what keeps me motivated. Without them I don't feel like writing and they make me want to write. Sorry to any I offended but I promise that the next chapter will come whether you review or not but hopefully it's the former. Oh and the next chapter I must admit will be the last. I have good intentions for it. This has been a very long author's note so I'll go on with the story now. She had awoke about as soon as he had. Her eyes had remained closed and she could feel his heart rate as it increased along with the hold that he had on her. Feeling his lips on her neck she only sighed inwardly, content to stay right here for the rest of her life. He was watching her, like always. Since the beginning of their relationship he was always the first to wake, holding her, kissing her. She had caught him that first night at his apartment and he had only smiled, cooing her back to sleep. From that moment on it had been a routine of sorts and one that Lorelai was eager to rekindle. She could feel his eyes on her, feel the love that he had for her through his heart beat and the way his arms held her close to his body. 

Despite the obvious problems that their relationship had had he had never quit watching her. It was those mornings that she felt him pull her to him that she knew that he still cared, still wanted to be with her, still loved her. It was those mornings that had helped her hold on as long as she had and she reveled in each and every morning that she woke up in his arms, thanking God above now for giving her another chance to make this right.

I am fairly agile, I can bend and not break Or I can break and take it with a smile 

_And I am so resilient, I recover quickly_

_I'll convince you soon that I am fine_

She had been that way for a good while, taking everything with a smile, convincing everyone and even herself that all was fine with a fake smile. She had come to hate smiling in the weeks that had followed she and Luke's second falling out. Her nights were spent fitfully on Christopher's couch. She had been so ashamed of herself that she had refused to even see Rory, opting to tell her daughter of her misdeeds over the phone, breaking down more than five times during the conversation and prompting a heartbroken Rory to come to her mother's side flying. She had helped her gain the courage to call Luke the night before, telling her that it was her time to try and make things right, that even if he couldn't forgive her that she could have some sort of closure. Smiling as his hands roamed under her shirt she was grateful for her daughter's persistence vowed to do nothing that would part her from this man for even a night for the rest of her life.

Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make 

_And I am the king of them, pushing everything that's good away_

_Won't you hold me now? (I will bend and not break)_

_Won't you hold me now? (For you I rise, for you I fall)_

Sitting in silence for a few more moments she felt him kiss her neck and sigh once again before she finally turned to face him, his arms wrapping around her back to pull her into a tight hug. They remained silent, content just to be with one another, determined not to leave that bed until they absolutely had to and at that moment a tornado couldn't rip them apart. She breathed in the smell of him, a smell that she had feared to be lost forever and silently thanked God once again for small favors. Despite herself she had began to shed tears of pure joy, attempting in futile to keep the salty drops from reaching his shoulders to which he squeezed her tighter, Lorelai a moment later feeling the slight feel of moisture on her shoulder.

Just hold me close to you 

_Just hold me close to you_

_Just hold me close to you_

They pulled apart simultaneously, smiling through the tears of joy in each of their eyes. She took both sides of his face in her hands, pulling him to her to kiss the tears away from his cheeks. Pulling away he kissed away the one other tear that had managed to escape her eye, one that had made it down to her lips, where he licked away the salty drop, much to her utter delight. Kissing sweetly they held one another, relishing in the time that they had created. Breaking the kiss they held one another close, their plan for that day remaining unspoken but painfully obvious and cradling herself against his body she managed to fall back asleep, a joyful smile on her face.

_And try to understand there's an old mistake fools will make_

_And I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away_

_So won't you hold me now? So won't you hold me now?_

_Now, now, now, now, now….._

A/N: Lacked dialogue but it's my story. (Ain't that me being a bitch? Lol) Tell me how you liked it, please?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: The next chapter will be LONG…

Disclaimer:

Two weeks later…

The town of Stars Hollow refused to quit gossiping about Luke and Lorelai's reuniting. The town had seemed to regain the radiance that had been lost that fateful night some while ago. Order had been restored in Stars Hollow and all was right with the world. The impending marriage of said couple was soon approaching and while most were extremely happy that it was to take place in two days most were still astonished that their love had managed to endure all that it had the past two years and still result in a happy ending. None however could be more surprised than Lorelai Victoria Gilmore…

Neither Luke or Lorelai was seen for a week after the night of their reconciliation. It had been informed to all by a trusty neighbor of Lorelai's that the two had not left the house but it was clear that they were occupying the bedroom. They were both oblivious to the towns festivities and could have really cared less until the day that they had rejoined the outside world. Luke had returned to his diner with an utter look of enchantment on his face because for another whole day she did not leave the diner, fearing that once she did she would wake up from her dream and be devastated. The next day however when Luke dropped her off at the Inn she found herself unbothered by her fear because their lovemaking had made it damn near impossible for it to be a dream.

The town was filled in on all that had happened thanks to Jackson whom Sookie had kept up to date on information as she heard it from Lorelai. While most of the time both found it annoying they were extremely happy that they weren't the ones having to explain everything, everyone already knew. All was not well in Whoville however exactly one week and three days afterwards however as a scene began to play at the diner.

As soon as Anna Nardini had entered the diner the town began to file out, leaving Anna, Luke, and a very out of place feeling Lorelai in their wake.

"You called Luke?" Anna sighed, plopping herself at a table near the door. Luke walked over to Lorelai and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the table to sit beside him as the conversation ensued.

"Yeah, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About April."

"What about her?"

"Well…" Luke trailed, Lorelai squeezing his hand reassuringly under the table. "I want her to start coming back to the diner to visit."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, she is my daughter."

"I am well aware."

"Good."

"You know that she can come visit you anytime you want her to."

"Well I do. But I don't want me to be the only one she visits, I want her to visit with Lorelai too."

"Luke…" Anna trailed, a warning tone in her voice.

"Anna listen to me." Luke interrupted. "Lorelai and Rory are a part of my life. When you see me you see them, it's been that way for years and that's the way it's gonna stay. Lorelai and I are getting married in a week."

"Are you sure?"

"About what the wedding? Damn straight we are." Lorelai interjected, beginning to lose her patience.

"Luke can't we talk about this later?" Anna replied, ignoring Lorelai all together.

"No Anna we'll talk about this now. What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I don't want April to become attached to this woman."

"Are you jealous?"

"Heavens no, Luke!" She glanced over at Lorelai and took a shaky breath before continuing. "It's just that I don't want her to be influenced by a woman who cheated on her father-"

"HEY!" Lorelai and Luke exclaimed simultaneously. "That is none of your business!" Lorelai fumed.

"When my kid is involved yes it does. Luke, you came to my house two weeks ago completely shattered by this woman. April thought that you and I were going to make a go of it, be a family, you can't imagine the disappointment in her eyes when I told her that you had left."

"And I'm sorry about that Anna, I never meant to disappoint her. I am in love with Lorelai and I am going to marry her. If I can work through what happened then surely to God you can." His last statement dripping with sarcasm.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. I explained this to Lorelai once before. If she gets attached and you and her don't work out then April will be devastated."

"That's what you told her?" Luke smiled, looking to Lorelai.

"Yeah." Anna replied, looking utterly confused.

"Then you two are a lot more alike than you know."

"How do you figure?"

"Lorelai had the same guidelines when she was raising Rory. She didn't even start dating until Rory was almost sixteen."

"Really?" Anna asked, looking finally at Lorelai.

"Yeah. I was engaged to one of Rory's teachers there for a while. But we dated to secretly, the last thing that I wanted was to make Rory uncomfortable. Anyone who entered my life would in turn enter hers, I didn't want to do anything that would hurt her."

"Sixteen years?"

"I have a lot of patience." Lorelai smiled, looking down at her and Luke's conjoined hands. "Luke was there for me and my daughter since she was eleven. At first he just supplied the food and most important of all the coffee but he…he grew on me. I had three failed relationships because it was him that I wanted. He knows Rory though, he watched her grow up and is more her father than her real dad. He's a good man."

"That he is." Anna wholeheartedly agreed, eyeing the googly-eyed couple.

"Well then you know that April needs her father. In a week I will be her step-mother whether or not you allow her to visit or not. But I can assure you from the bottom of my heart that I don't want to take her from you. Rory's father's ex-wife attempted to bond with Rory and it didn't turn out so well. I'll be there for her if she ever needs me and I'll be more than happy to be her friend, but she is your daughter."

"I'm glad that is understood." Anna sighed.

"Well then let her come visit." Luke pleaded. She contemplated another moment before finally sighing in defeat.

"If anything happens you know what'll happen Luke."

"Yes." He replied, beaming at Lorelai and pulling her closer. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. When do you want to see her?"

"Well…" Luke trailed. "We were hoping she'd be a flower girl at the wedding." Anna only smiled at the thought.

"I think she'd love that."

"Well Friday's the rehearsal." Lorelai offered.

"She'll be here, do you need her measurements?"

"Yeah, I'll need to start on her dress."

"You're making the dresses?"

"Well….yeah. I designed a lot of Rory's dresses growing up." Anna slightly smiled at this and told the woman her daughter's measurements, for some reason growing kind of fond of this woman.

A/N: I know it's not the last chapter, the next one will be the last. Oh and to any offended by my author's note at the end of the last chapter, I'm sorry, it was meant to my beta Jen who bitched cos it had no dialogue, it was only pointed to her. REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 8

The reconciliation of Stars Hollow's favorite couple fell extremely short to the talk that encompassed the pending marriage of said couple. Tourists coming in that week were quickly filled into the goings on of the diner and inn owner and instantly fell in love with the circumstances surrounding their relationship. The wedding was to be a big to do with all of the town being invited and not a soul crazy enough to miss it. The town had fell in love with the couple quicker than they had fallen for one another and it had taken almost eleven long years to finally get this couple hitched. Pools were now closed on the wedding date with the lively Kirk being the winner and new pools were being opened as to how long it would take Lorelai to become pregnant (and according to Babette it wouldn't take a month with all that she had _heard_).

Along with the good however came the bad, which consisted of the conversation held by the couple and Luke's former lover. No digging on the part of Babette or Patty was needed, a simple question to Lorelai provided them with all said conversation. While there was still shared hostility between the people April would be a flower girl and would be permitted to get to know her father…and step-mother, much to both Luke and April's pleasure, April having taken an instant liking to Lorelai the night of her birthday party.

As for the couple themselves they had become inseparable, both refusing bachelor/bachelorette parties, much to the disappointment of Stars Hollow. Which brings us now to Friday night, the night before the wedding of the century, one to be talked about for years to come.

Unlike most pre-wed couples, Luke and Lorelai chose to spend this night, the night before their wedding, together. They had also agreed that they would sleep together but there was to be _no_ hanky panky. They had at first agreed to go for a week, making their wedding night all the more special. That plan was evaded after one night however, the next morning having been, for lack of a better word…gratifying.

The smell of her encompassed him, the feel of her bare skin against his making him feel whole again, in the most intense manner. He let his fingers slowly trail down the sides of her arms, smiling as he felt her shift against him, pushing herself towards the object of his affection. She turned quickly to him, enveloping him in a heated kiss matched only in intensity by his returned fervor. She moved her hands down to his boxers, the only article of clothing he had hopped into bed the night before in. Foolish mistake.

"_I…I thought…we were…we weren't going…to do this." She manages to gasp between kisses._

"_Rules were meant to be broken." He replied simply, the lust in his eyes making it too damn difficult for her to refuse. "Unless you don't want them broken."_

"_After what we've been through…" His index finger on her wet lips silenced her, a look of mutual adoration shining through in both pairs of baby blues._

"There will be no morning for the rest of my life that I don't make love to you." He informed her quietly.

"_What about the rest of the day?" She asked teasingly. _

"_Everyday." He promised. "At any given opportunity." He promised her, rolling over and pulling her protectively into him. _

"_I'll hold you to that."_

"_You better." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her so sweetly that she could literally feel her heart melting in a pool inside of her chest._

"_I love you Luke."_

"_I love you more." He replied, the need for words becoming void as his hands began to slide off the silk teddy that she had teased him with the night before. As the sun rose on Stars Hollow they made sweet love, not caring about the responsibilities being ignored by them, the only responsibility of that moment being the complete worship of one another…_

The lovemaking had not stopped since that morning since both claimed and whole heartedly agreed that they were excellent together and who's to say that fasting "that" would make their wedding night more special? Hell, to them a book should be dedicated to their deeds, _that_ was how good they were. Tonight however they had finally settled it, both exhausted from work and ready to sleep they climbed the stairs to their room.

Stripping down and falling onto the bed they moved to settle against one another, content with the contact of their bodies. Sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her to him he felt her relax to his touch and placed a kiss on her shoulder blade before resting his chin there. Her hands snaked up to his, their fingers entwining beneath the sheets and she once again felt her heart rate increase. Playing with his index fingers she sighed, knowing that when she woke in the morning he would not be there, like previously agreed upon. They had decided to hold with tradition at least that much. Luke being an early riser naturally helped as well with both agreeing to meet at the town square where their wedding was to be held. Pulling herself closer to him she looked down to his left hand where the gold band would forever brand him as hers and she smiled, knowing that with no other man she would ever be this…happy.

He felt her move into him, felt her sigh of contentment as her fingers traced his. He felt her smile into his shoulder as she turned to come face to shoulder with him, her warm breath making goosebumps appear on his naked flesh. He squeezed her tight against him, her right leg wrapping itself around his body as she settled in for the night. This was the last place in the world he thought he'd be no more than three weeks ago. The feeling of her against him was one that he had convinced himself would never happen again and yet here they were. The night before their wedding, holding one another as if it were the last time they would ever have the opportunity. Their love had managed to endure the past few weeks, they were meant to be together and Luke now knew that. More than anything in the world he knew his love for her was everlasting. Luke Danes had never been a man to believe in destiny believing that you were the captain of your life but now more than ever he knew that there was something, someone out there somewhere who had brought them together. Knowing this he smiled into her hair, knowing now more than ever that they were made for one another and that nothing could tear them down.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: They're only mine when I write so fuck off….

Wedding Day – 6:00 a.m.

An uproar swept through the town on the day of the wedding. Not a soul in the town was not anxiously awaiting the day that they had all waited for the past nine years. Scattered about the town all were trying in vein to keep their anxious bodies at bay but with the upcoming festivities in less than six hours, who on Earth could still be asleep?

The morning was still young when he heard a commotion downstairs. With his hands he felt the warm figure of a still sleeping Lorelai in front of him and only managed to pull himself from her knowing that today was the day that they were to be married and Lorelai was one superstitious woman. Pulling himself to the side of the bed he lazily yawned and stretched his arms toward the ceiling, a smile growing on his face from ear to ear. Slightly maneuvering himself so that he partly covered her he managed to kiss her, his heart soaring as she murmured his name, still off in dreamland. "I love you." He whispered, letting his hand smooth out her crazy bed hair. Watching as she rolled over to sprawl across the bed he got dressed with last night's clothes and tiptoed out the door, leaving a smiling Lorelai in his wake.

With his shoes in tow he was not surprised that Rory was the one downstairs making the commotion. Smiling he watched as with her eyes still closed she tried unsuccessfully to locate the coffee.

"You have to open your eyes." He smirked.

"Luke?" She asked, turning in his direction.

"Sit down, I'll make your coffee." Mumbling a thank you she made her way over to the table where he heard her plop down. "Your just like your mother." He said, his back still turned to her. Starting the coffee he was startled to see that her eyes were now wide open and she was staring him down. "What?" He asked self-consciously, looking down at himself.

"Nothing, it's just-"

"It's just what?" He asked, taking a seat at the table beside her.

"You're gonna be my dad in about five and a half hours." Startled by her words he remained silent for a moment. "Well not my biological dad or anything." She explained quickly. "You'll just be Luke, you know but my step-dad. A step-dad who has been here more than my real dad and I didn't mean to-"

"I know what you meant." He interrupted, finally looking at her. "And I'm flattered."

"Well it's the truth." She replied, looking shyly down at the table. "You've always been there for us Luke. No matter what you have always been there."

"And I always will be." He assured her, his heart wrenching in joy at her words and pure disgust at the man who had not been around.

"I know…" She trailed, looking back up to him. "And we love you for it." She said sincerely, tears swelling in her eyes. "I love you for it."

"I love you too Rory." He smiled, startled when she shot towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her lovingly as she fiercely hugged him. After a long moment she pulled away from him, kissing his rough cheek before moving towards the coffee.

"Mom told me you're picking out your first song to dance to."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what you want yet?" She asked, gripping her cup and turning to him.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure."

"What is it?" She asked. In confusion she watched as he walked to the stair case and looked up and around the living room, Lorelai was to be surprised.

"Well I have it down to five or six and I can't make up my mind."

"Shoot."

"Ok, there was The Rose…"

"Classic." Rory approved.

"Um…Everything I Do by Brian Apples."

"Brian Adams." Rory corrected playfully. "That's a good one."

"Liz thought so too. Let's see, there's In Your Eyes…"

"Peter Gabriel." Rory supplied instantly. "Excellent choice."

"Um, how many was that?"

"Three."

"Alright, there's Open My Eyes, Thank You, and Iris."

"Buck Cherry, Led Zeppelin, and the Goo Goo Dolls…all excellent choices. You have good taste."

"Well I'd only heard of The Rose until the other day, me and Liz listened to a few and she made me memorize the songs. I like them all but I don't know which your mother would like more."

"She'd like any of them. You know how she loves music, any decision you make will be good."

"What do you think?"

"Personally I would pick either In Your Eyes or Open My Eyes, they're both very sentimental, very romantic. But she would flip over any of them."

"I was kind of leaning towards Everything I Do."

"I thought that you might. It seems like you."

"Yeah. So she'll like any of them."

"Of course, you could pick anything and she'd love it."

"Unless it was the macarina." He smiled.

"Oh she'd get a kick out of that." Rory laughed. "And then she'd kill you."

"Well I'd better get going." He smiled. "Big day and all."

"Yeah, I'll see you at the Inn later."

"See you then." He smiled, hesitating for only a moment longer.

"Are you nervous?" She asked,

"Nothing's ever felt so natural in my life." He replied instantly, pulling an envelope from his back pocket with Lorelai's name on it. "When she wakes up will you give this to her?"

"Of course." She replied, noting the envelope he placed on the table.

"Thanks, see you later."

"See you." She smiled, sipping at the first of many perfect cups of coffee to come.

A/N: Not a LONG chapter I know but I'm working my way into it. Anyhoo I need some help on which song to do for the first dance, as you all can tell. If you don't mind just review with what song you want. Most votes in two days wins. While you do that you can tell me what you liked or didn't…whatever, or you can just put what song you want. Doesn't matter, just review please.


End file.
